Along Time A Go In Neverland/Timothy Q. Mouse Gets Captured
Queen Aleena V/O: A long time ago in Neverland, Fievel Mousekewitz, Olivia Flaversham, Bambi, Thumper, and five lost crows are exploring through the world place to live. But the next morning, it happens. We see Captain Cat R. Waul, T.R. Chula, and all various gangster cats came out of the bushes and see something. It was a mouse with brown fur and small white buckteeth, wearing red and gold swimming trunks, named Timothy Q. Mouse playing in the water, laughing along with Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna; who were now playing with him. "Aha! He's the one who's going with us." Cat R. Waul said to the gangster cats. "Yes, but how do you know that?" Chula explained, "These are the woodland sidekicks." "They certainly are." Cat R. Waul chuckled. Then we see the fun friends playing in the waterfall. "Come on, new friends! Come on!" Timothy said, excitedly. "Quick, Sonic. Smile!" "Right-O, Tim!" Sonic said, as he laughs happily while running through the waterfall. "And you Tails, be a cheerful two-tailed fox." Timothy explained. "I'm on it!" Tails said, as he runs through the waterfall. "Oh, Knuckles. You can do better." Timothy said. "Okay." Knuckles said, as he runs through the waterfall. "I hope we don't run anymore gangster cats." But Knuckles was wrong, they didn't know Cat R. Waul, Chula, and all various gangster cats spotted the friends, seeing them play. "Oh, he'll make me rich once and for all." Cat R. Raul said to Chula. "But, Boss. That circus mouse doesn't like horror villains." Chula said, "They don't like me either." "You fool! I think we bought the rope." Cat R. Waul whispered, as he, Chula, and the gangster cats went over the waterfall. "LOOK OUT! GANGSTER CATS!! BEHIND YOU!!!" Knuckles yelled in horror. Timothy turns around and gasps in shock, then Cat R. Waul ties him up. "Let me go! Do you hear me?! Let me GO!" Timothy shouted. "Oh no!" Sonic gasped, as he runs over to save Timothy. "Get the hedgehog!" Cat R. Waul demanded. Sweet William quickly grabbed Sonic by the rope. "Let my friends go!" Tails snapped angrily, as he uses his tail helicopter on the blue cat. "The Fox, too!" Cat R. Waul demanded. And the blue cat quickly grabs Tails. Knuckles uses his knuckles on Frenchy. "The echidna, you fool! Grab the echidna!" Cat R. Waul demanded. "But why?! The backs of his hands are too sharp!" the brown cat said. "Stop doing anything wrong! DO IT!" Cat R., Waul shouted, seriously The brown cat quickly grabs Knuckles. Timothy struggles to untie free, but fail and gets gaged by Frenchy. "Circus Mouse, you may not believe me. But this is the luckiest day of your LIFE!" Cat R. Waul said in the evil tone. Gadget gasped as she said, "I have to get Fievel, Olivia, Bambi, Thumper, and the others for help!" then she rushed away to get help. Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Christmas specials